Don't Drink The Water
by LittleMissSocial
Summary: Schoolgirl Liz breaks loose. Definite Polar intentions, with discussion of M/L, sparks between Max/Maria. Mostly Mi/L. Set after Destiny.
1. CHAPTER 1 : Sunscreen

* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING *  
  
Summary: Summer between "Destiny" and "Skin & Bones"  
  
CHAPTER 1 : Sunscreen  
  
~~~Liz's Journal entry:  
  
It's June 25th and the heat hit today. Summer is officially here and I can't even think about anything else besides Max. I walked away, and I don't regret it. I love him so much and I understand he needs time to figure this out. I wish I could console myself with logic but after this past year. I've thrown it out the window. If he is my destiny then everything will turn out all right. Besides if I'm what's standing between him being King and saving a whole planet out there somewhere, I couldn't live knowing I caused so many undeserving deaths. I have to get out of there. It's hard to remember who I was before Max Evans entered my life. Oh yeah, I was Kyle's girlfriend. Think Parker, before that. The summer. Mmm. brain fart. Okay I was shot. I Died. I came back to life. before that. there was. there was. Max staring at me everyday. Maria was still my best friend. oh yeah! That summer I was a lifeguard. Maybe if I call Rick he can get me a summer job away from the Crashdown. I haven't swum in ages. But it sounds so great! I'll call him right now.  
  
It's June 27th today and I have my red two-piece on and am on my way out. Miss Lizzy is going to teach kids to swim for the next two months. The pay works and at night I'll still be at the Crashdown. My tan will improve, Max won't be there, oh I am beginning to like this. ~~~  
  
Liz walked out the door and down 3 blocks to the Rick Roswell's Aquatic Facility. She had known Rick since she was just a kid and had swum there every summer all her life in Roswell. The smell of Chlorine and Sunscreen excited the child-hearted Liz Parker.  
  
"Howdy there Liz!" Rick called out to her. She responded with an excited wave. "We've got a few things to go over before you can head out to the deck." They went inside his office to fill out some papers and make sure Liz was still qualified. She was and as she exited, grabbed a buoy and headed to the east tower, she felt relaxed and calm, this was gonna be fun.  
  
Six long hours later..  
  
She was a full 3 shades more tan and ten times as exhausted. Liz Parker walked home just after the sun had set upon Roswell. The sky had flairs of pink and orange, it made her smile to think that all day, never once had Max crossed her mind. She was starting to let go. Well, no she wasn't but she thought maybe after a few weeks things would get easier. Helping those kids in the water. it eased her frustrations, it cooled her flaming heart. It let the weight off her shoulders, it opened possibilities, it paid like 13 dollars and hour! She reached home and went to take a shower fast before her shift started. She heard her parents argue over how the restaurant used so much Tabasco sauce in the last year. Liz smelled the sunscreen from herself one last time and hopped in and out super quick, only now she was a power puff glamorous clean.  
  
She fixed her antenna and waltzed out and into the diner. The usual expected people. Amy and Jim are here. glad Maria's at home. Michael is here. all alone too. I'll go wander over there; this place seems all right with Rene and Jesse working.  
  
"Michael." I cocked my head to the side. I could tell something was the matter but his eyes smiled when they met mine. I hadn't seen him since the day their found out their destinies at the rocks.  
  
"Hey Liz. How are you feeling?" He said it so genuinely. There was a side to Michael I think he only showed me, Maria never saw this passionate side of Michael. Maybe he just never showed her or maybe she was too busy to ever care about it. It made me feel important. Could this be the boy that always upset her? I bet he never wanted to. I bet he wanted to mean everything to her. How am I feeling? Do I even know? Just the way he asked made me feel special. He could tell I had been having a hard time. He was probably just staying away to give me time to cope. Or maybe he was here for Maria. As my thoughts raced I realized I had left an awkward silence between us and so I stuttered. Perfect Parker can't talk.  
  
"Uhh.. Well.. I went swimming today." Like that made any sense at all.  
  
"Really? Hey is it okay for me to be here? I know you aren't exactly over the whole Czech destiny rumors." Michael was so witty. I giggled. Was I flirting with him? I sat down across from him. How could he think he bothered me? How ridicules.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course it's fine. Isabelle too. .But if he asks, Max you know. I'm just not ready. It's too. Way too." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Michael looked away.  
  
"Too soon, I understand, I'll have a talk with Maxwell. And Tess I'm sure you don't want any more drama from that home wrecker. Sorry, bad joke." He was just trying to make me feel better, and though it wasn't funny, I laughed. But I felt something there with Michael. I was tenser than normal, and I didn't understand why.  
  
"I appreciate you checking up on my Michael. So what are your summer plans?"  
  
"Well. Good question Parker, I just don't know. Can't sit around work all day. No local beaches. Hunh. swimming you said? How about that?"  
  
"Oh.", I felt like I was blushing, but what for? "Yea, I lifeguard down at Rick Roswell's Aquatic Facility, you should go, the water is nice, there's a Jacuzzi and all that jazz. It's really actually kind of cool. You wanna go with me?" This is so not a date. If he wants to go it's fine. Hey it's just Michael and Liz.  
  
"Definitely. How bout now?" he brushed his hand though his sexy sand colored strands. I bit my lip. It was hot. The room was very hot.  
  
"It's closed. But I have keys." What was I thinking???  
  
"Is Innocent Lizzy okay with this?"  
  
"Well, it's 9:30 now, and she goes to bed at 9 on the dot. So I think were safe."  
  
"We can take my bike, grab whatever you want and the keys for the pool."  
  
"Be back in a second."  
  
"Can't wait." Michael nervously cracked his knuckles. Obviously the schoolgirl he knew was breaking loose for summer. And he didn't mind at all.  
  
**  
  
"Dad, me and Michael are gonna go ride around town. I'll be home before 2."  
  
"Alright. take your phone. Incase anything happens."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Man this was gonna be fun.  
  
**  
  
Liz grabbed two towels and her tiny pink bikini.  
  
She walked out back and around, she had also changed her clothes super fast from her uniform to black denim shorts and a bright red tee. She also didn't forget to spray a little Chanel #5 on her neck.  
  
Michael saw her and his jaw dropped. He always had a crush on Liz that he constantly hid and ignored, but she had a whole different side to her tonight. Did Max know this side of her? Maybe tonight there would be a reason for Max to envy Michael. The score may soon even out. He smiled at himself. This was just two friends hanging out. after dark..wet.. in their underwear. Completely innocent. Remembr, Hands to yourself. He had to repeat it in his head before he let emotion take over. STONEWALL Guerin, Stonewall.  
  
She hopped on his bike like she knew everything. And she wrapped her arms around him and he wanted to turn around and straddle her into one heavy embrace, but he resisted.  
  
"Let's roll," she whispered.  
  
That was all Michael Guerin needed to hear. 


	2. CHAPTER 2 : Lessons

CHAPTER 2 : Lessons  
  
It was a warm summer night in Roswell, NM. The kind of night where everything is dry and everything stays still and every time you breathe in, you breathe out. It isn't sticky; it's just dry. And more often than not, you're thirsty. Scientists say that when you absorb a lot of heat into your body it can cause unusual things to happen, make you lose inhibitions, lose balance, lose logic, see thing that aren't there, feel things you never let yourself experience. The moon was about as big as ever. It glowed deep into Michael's eyes. Liz was having fun. Yes, having fun. No one was really around and she just let it all go. But there was tension and she couldn't realize what would happen. Not every human gets told fate. And not every Alien listens to it.  
  
It was 10 PM when they arrived. You could hear the buzz of electricity that worked the lights. You could listen to Liz get tangled in the keys until she found the one to open the gate. Michael went to go park his stellar bike. He walked up behind Liz. She could feel him even though they weren't touching. He put his hand on her hip. Butterflies exploded within her. She never knew such a powerful touch. Not even Max. Forget Max. Liz's mind wondered.. *He isn't meant for me. Isabelle and Michael can do whatever they want. I'm here with him now. And I don't know what is coming over me. But I am not doing one thing to stop it.*  
  
Liz leaned into Michael and opened the gate.  
  
*RING RING* The Mexican Hat Dance Played. It was Liz's cell phone. *RING RING*  
  
"Uhhh. It's Maria!!" Liz said in a low voice. ~click. ~ "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chicka, where are you?"  
  
"Outta the house, what about you?"  
  
"Isabelle invited a bunch of people over tonight and I noticed you didn't show up. No one can seem to find you or Michael, Have you seen my Spaceboy?"  
  
"Yeah Michael was at the Crashdown, but I think he left. Isabelle didn't invite me over. Who is there Maria?"  
  
"Well Max and Tess went to the dessert. and its me, Kyle, Izzy and Alex. Come over! We're watching 'The Faculty'. Mrs. Evans makes the best popcorn, please. besides what are you busy doing? And you're not home? It's late!"  
  
"What am I doing? Oh yeah, Lifeguard stuff. You know gotta practice saving lives. The librarian let me stay late. MMmmm.. Save me some popcorn."  
  
"Okay then. I guess I'll call you tomorrow since you seem to be tied up?"  
  
"Sounds good. I gotta finish this, sorry. Bye Ria."  
  
"Later Liz."  
  
~click.~  
  
"Michael, she wants to know where you are. And I didn't tell her." Liz gasped.  
  
"Oh yeah she wanted me to go to Isabelle's. Whatever. Too many people. Plus she picks out the weirdest chick flix."  
  
Liz laughed. There was definitely a full moon. A blue one at that. She didn't feel like she had done something wrong, she felt like there was a reason in the back of her head that Maria didn't need to know about this.  
  
They both walked in the gate. Liz took off her clothes to reveal her fuchsia bikini. She could feel Michael staring at her. It was nice. It wasn't Max. It was Michael. It was dangerous. She plopped in the Jacuzzi. Michael striped down to his blue boxers. Liz bit her tougne so she wouldn't moan. Why did he hide his body? She knew how Venus felt when seeing Adonis. She forgot to breath. He slowly got down into the Jacuzzi.  
  
"Liz. I want you to know something."  
  
"Kay."  
  
".Well. I can't swim. I never have."  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of Michael."  
  
"It isn't?" Michael looks down.  
  
"No. Do you want me to teach you?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Liz leads him to the larger pool. She shows him how to kick and breath under water. They get very close and she shows him the stroke. He can feel her breathing on him. Michael learns quickly. He is a natural. Liz is impressed.  
  
"Want to learn breast stroke?" She asks unknowingly seductive.  
  
"Yes." Michael smirks.  
  
They stand together and she tries to show him the rhythm you should use. He tries it and inhales the water. He starts coughing. It was a good effort but he looks so cute and she laughs. He is breathing again.  
  
"Michael! You aren't supposed to drink the water!"  
  
"But what if I want to?" Michael leans in and kisses Elizabeth Parker on the lips. They are frozen in their embrace. Just stuck feeling the moment. It is perfectly silent. Their eyes are closed; Michael wraps his arm around to Liz's back. She crashes further into him. They smell the chlorine evaporating off their bodies. Her wet skin slides across his. She pulls away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whined.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"But I have to." Liz pulled him back to her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and they both received flashed of Antar. Then they saw the flashes that shocked them apart. They flew off each other.  
  
It was completely silent as the both rubbed their eyes. They got pool water in them. They just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"I think so. Was it Tess?" Liz asked out of breath.  
  
"Yea, but then Max and Maria, on the rocks, Kissing. It was somewhere out in the desert."  
  
"Then Tess ran to Kyle. And that V shaped thing, I saw it too. Only this time. it didn't have 5 dots, there were 14."  
  
"Formed in a semi circle??" Michael hoped not. He hoped this was just Isabelle being a brat and dream walking. But he had to know, he couldn't just hope.  
  
"Yes. What does it mean?"  
  
"I know it's late, but I think we should do see River Dog. Look at the moon? 14 stars around it. No one is supposed to be able to see that. This is part of a prophecy I remember. And I think we are all in danger. "  
  
"Michael? Why am I glowing?" Liz had grown a blue vortex around her. She screamed. 


End file.
